Aera
Introduction: The mountains of Aera are often as cold as the people who live there. Originally a refuge for those seeking solace from the chaos of society, the inhabitants of this land are so reserved that they might have been forgotten to the rest of the land well that is if not for the valuable minerals and metals which they beneath their feet. Their strength lies in solitude, leading many outsiders to be left lost to the cryptic passages and caves of mountain that Aerains call home. This secrecy is also the reason that the arboreal kingdom of Latt passes their experimental technology to their allies in Aera, so that inventions can be developed and tested in secrecy. Though there is of course always a drawback: their rocky region are almost completely unable to grow food, forcing them to rely on other kingdoms for much of their sustenance. The ld is known for its natural lakes in drawing many people, but when snow and cold weather come for a third of the year, they freeze over as the mountains cover with snow, the people of Aera seal themselves away, in the cold once again. Cities: Divu Pulvi The northern-most city of Aera, located in a nestle of mountains and flanked by woods to the east. The Hawktree family has ruled over Pulvi since it's inception by their ancestor, Tadriel. Within the main keep courtyard stands one of the tallest trees of Epo, the Hawkwood, and in it's branches fly thousands of hawks. In Pulvi, it is considered taboo to kill any of these hawks and is punishable by jail time. The current ruler is Silas Hawktree, the eldest child of the previous ruler Tristan who was taken by an unknown illness two years ago. He is one of the youngest Hawktree lords, only 20 years of age. Pulvi has many mines and there are plenty of merchants there to sell their wares. Stel Culture The citizens of Aera are very stoic people who generally keep to themselves and believe in not sticking one's nose into other's business. To live in such a cold and harsh land, they have learned over the years on how best to adapt and survive. This has led them to have a very different outlook on life then other kingdom's citizens. Aerains mainly focus on the future and how best to prepare themselves for trouble that may come their way. The most important thing to many citizens of Aera is their family. While there may be many ways to earn gold, find food, or earn fame, there are not many chances to be a part of a family. Within this culture it is considered the highest of crimes to kill one's own ilk, the only exception being in self-defense. An Aeraon will defend his family to the death and will even sacrifice themselves if need be. As for their ways of earning gold, the most profitable is mining the many caverns found within Aera. Many choose to venture into the caves and take part in mining the rich minerals found there, although many may not return. Cave-crawlers, Glowfreaks, cave collapses, and Cave-lings are always a threat when venturing into the mountains. If a mineral deposit is found though, there is much gold to be made and even more products to be produced by manufacturers. For their clothing, almost all Aerains choose to wear layers of thick furs so as not to succumb to the ever-present threat of frostbite. These furs often come from their own meager cattle or trade between the neighboring kingdoms of Latt and Flosi. These furs are treasured by Aerains and a merchant that sells them will often be sought out in any city within Aera. Almost all of Aera follow Path, and believe that by leading a true life free of crime, false-god worship, evil, and dishonesty, they will be granted access to the Land of Eternal Spring, or Veralis, at the end of their Path. The people of Aera are also notable warriors and believe that if you fight for a true cause in battle, there is no way that you can lose. Whenever Aera comes under attack, they use the land against their foes and even lure out dangerous creatures to loose upon them.